


Libertango

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie watches her girlfriend skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertango

“Hey Mer…”

Meryl turns at the sound of Jamie’s voice, smiling widely at the other woman. She’s been terrified of being found out for months but now, with just herself and Charlie to dance for, she isn’t as afraid of being caught with the woman who, without even trying, had swept her off her feet. 

“Jamie….”

Jamie is smiling as she moves to slip an arm around Meryl’s waist. She had been hiding at the back of the stands, watching as Meryl and Charlie practiced. The sound of Libertango ringing out had brought a smile to her face. 

“That was… pretty sexy.”

“Shame it’s not you out there…”

Jamie smirks. 

“Maybe when we’re at home we can use the music anyway…”


End file.
